


conectados por uma garrafinha

by hetatrashy



Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, M/M, escrita para uma amiga, repost
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetatrashy/pseuds/hetatrashy
Summary: Kise estava com muita sede, porém ele tinha esquecido sua garrafa de água em casa.
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: reposts do spirit fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099574
Kudos: 3





	conectados por uma garrafinha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [park_nayane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=park_nayane).



> postada em 08/10/2018 para uma amiga minha por conta de uma piada interna nossa sksks

A aula já havia terminado e eu estava indo para casa sozinho. Achei que ao menos Daiki iria me acompanhar até em casa, porém esse era um dos dias em que ele e Kise ficavam tão concentrados que não conseguiam parar de treinar. Como eles conseguiam dividir a quadra tanto tempo sem explodi-la era um mistério para mim. 

Estava quase saindo das dependências da escola — ficando feliz pela minha falta de presença, já que havia um grupo de crianças tentando vender biscoitos e eu sabia que não conseguiria dizer não caso elas me abordassem. 

— Kurokocchi — a voz inconfundível de Kise me chamou. 

Parei e esperei ele me alcançar, sem entender o que ele fazia ali? Talvez eu tenha levado uma das bolas de basquete por engano na minha mochila — mesmo que eu soubesse que era impossível confundir uma bola com material escolar. 

— Não era para você estar treinando? 

— Aominecchi me expulsou da quadra — respondeu visivelmente com raiva. 

Era esperado que isso acontecesse. Kise e Aomine não conseguiam  _ mesmo  _ dividir a mesma quadra. Os treinos eram um inferno com eles discutindo, Akashi tentando impor a ordem, Murashakibara sem se importar com nada e Midorima reclamando pela falta de disciplina. Mesmo assim, eu adorava fazer parte daquele time. 

Kise estava procurando algo na mochila, após não achar o que queria me perguntou: 

— Você tem água? 

Tirei a minha garrafinha da mochila e joguei para ele. 

Se você nunca utilizou a garrafinha de alguém para beber água, devo lhe alertar: encostar a boca no mesmo lugar que a outra pessoa bebe água é o equivalente a um beijo humano. 

Pode parecer nojento, mas eu chamo de lógica. Porque beijos, em teoria, também são nojentos. 

Kise fez pior que isso. 

Não sei se foi para me irritar, ou se aquela era uma mania dele, mas ele enfiou a  _ língua  _ na minha garrafa. 

Como um bom leitor de fanfics, eu sabia que as pessoas pediam passagem para enfiar a língua na boca de outra pessoa (geralmente) naqueles beijos cheios de romance ou de luxúria. E eram sempre o casal que fazia isso. 

Então isso significa que...  _ EU E KISE SOMOS COMO UM CASAL DE FANFIC?  _

É o que? 

Kise me devolveu a garrafa. 

Eu não sabia aonde enfiar a cara depois de ter pensado uma coisa tão estúpida. 


End file.
